Shed Your Tears for the Moon
by Mershu
Summary: A sad story. Not giving away anything. Please R+R!!! P.S I did not write this but I got permission for the author to post it.


Shed Your Tears for the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Crew. I did not write this but I got Permission from my friend Tifa-chan.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you likethis. It is a sad story, but it gets better. Please read and review! I love hearing from you guys. Love, Tifa-chan  
The moon was full, she noted as she walked up behind him. She had been planning forever.  
  
Planning the night that she would tell him. Tell him how she felt. That she loved him. That she wanted  
  
them to be together forever. She observed him carefully. Watching him. Studying his lifestyle. What time  
  
he got up. Ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. What time he went outside at night and came back in. She also  
  
watched the moon. She wanted it to be perfect that night. Full moon, open field and a blanket of stars  
  
covering the sky. This night, she thought, would be perfect.  
  
She stepped closer. "Cloud?" She said nervously. He turned toward her and smiled.  
  
"Hello Tifa," Cloud said, "why don't you sit down?" She walked up beside him and sat down.  
  
"Beautiful night, huh?" Cloud mentioned looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yah," Tifa replied.  
  
"Whats on your mind?" Cloud asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"Cloud I need to tell you something," Tifa said. Cloud looked at her curiously.  
  
"Okay so tell me," he said looking into her crimson eyes.  
  
"Cloud I....." She started.  
  
"Isn't this sweet." An icy voice replied from behind them. The couple stood quickly and turned to  
  
see Sephiroth standing there.  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud replied coldly, pushing Tifa behind him.  
  
"Yes old friend, its me, Sephiroth, the one you assumed you killed," he drawled casually, "but you  
  
didn't did you Cloud? No you didn't so now I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Tifa. I want you to go back to the house," Cloud said gravely.  
  
"Cloud I'm not leaving you here to die." Tifa replied as she stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Tifa I said go." He said through gritted teaath, still glaring at Sephiroth. Tifa stepped infront of  
  
Cloud.  
  
"NO, Cloud I am not going to leave you," she said firmly.  
  
"Foolish girl," Sephiroth said walking toward them. Tifa stiffened into her battle stance ready to  
  
strike. She blinked as Sephiroth moved to fast, picked her up and through her behind him 20 feet away,  
  
casually. She screamed as she hit the ground.  
  
"Tifa!" Cloud yelled trying to run toward her but Sephi stepped infront of him.  
  
"Now that all the distractions are out of the way. I'm going to kill you." Sephi said as Cloud stepped back.  
  
"Sephiroth. I will make a deal with you. As long as you hurt none of my friends I will let you kill  
  
me," Cloud bargained as Sephi thought for a moment.  
  
Then he replied, "Fine." The two shook hands then backed away from each other.  
  
Tifa sat up as Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, RedXIII and Cid ran up to her. Vincent knealt beside her and  
  
asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She replied standing up and looking at Cloud.  
  
"Cloud!" Barret yelled as the group ran closer.  
  
"Stay back!" He ordered as Sephi hit him with the sword he was carrying. The group froze. Cloud  
  
fell to his knees and Sephi stopped attacking.  
  
"Time to die." Sephiroth said icily as Cloud lowered his head. Sephi stepped towrad him and  
  
picked Cloud up by the throat with one hand and withdrew hi sword with the other.  
  
"Cloud!"Tifa yelled trying to run to him but was restrained by Vincent and Barret.  
  
Sephiroth slowly took his sword and put it up to Clouds stomach. Pulling back a little he pushed and the  
  
sword went throught his body. Cloud yelled in angony as Sephi wrenched it through. The group gasped.  
  
"CLOUD!!! NO!!!!" Tifa screamed tears cascading down her face as pulled and pushed against the  
  
men holding her back.  
A/N: So how did you like it? HAHAHAHA!! I left you on a cliffhanger! R+R!!!! 


End file.
